


Restart Star [Fr]

by Jackb



Series: Old Vulcan Heart [Fr] [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Regret, ansgt, feeling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: Si je pouvais revivre ma vie, je te trouverais plus tot pour t'aimer plus longtemps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ca vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Si Spock Prime avait détesté sa part humaine pendant les cent premières d'années de sa vie. Les cent suivante il les avaient passé à nourrir une haine grandissante pour sa part vulcaine et l'éducation qu'il avait eue.  
L'humain en lui l'avait empêché d'être accepté pleinement par les autres vulcains, il avait subi une discrimination cachée sous un élitisme Vulcain. Une hypocrisie malaisante qui l'avait profondément marqué. Ce sentiment de ne pas avoir sa place, ni dans un monde ni dans un autre. Éduqué en tant que Vulcain il avait haï sa différence, l’empêchant de s'intégrer. Il l'avait étouffé autant qu'il le pouvait.   
Mais il y avait eu l'Enterprise. Il avait alors été dérouté. Car à cet instant c'est sa part Vulcaine qui l'avait empêché de s'intégrer pleinement. Mais il avait fait tellement d'effort pour ne jurer que par elle qu'il s’était voilé la face sur l'entrave qu'elle provoquait.  
Et aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait parcouru les années pendant si longtemps, il pouvait revenir pleinement sur sa vie, en particulier depuis qu'il était revenu dans le passé. N'ayant pas sa place une fois encore, car trop en avance sur son temps, car en trop dans cet univers.   
Il regardait le monde avancer et notait les différences qu'il y avait, mais surtout il observait de loin son jeune homologue, s'empêtrer dans le même conflit interne qui l'avait perturber. Et ça le rendait malade. Car il se rendait compte aujourd'hui du carcan dans lequel il s'était limité, il regrettait. Il regrettait le temps qu'il avait pris pour accepter l'évidence. Le temps passe vite et est traitre il donne, mais il reprend rapidement.  
Il n'avait aucun doute sur les liens liant ce jeune Spock et ce jeune Kirk. C'était le même qui l'avait lié lui et son Kirk. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble et c'était en majeur parti sa faute. Il regrettait.

Mais peut-être que ce Spock pourrait ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Alors il était venu le rencontrer sur lors d'un de leur arrêt à une Base spatiale. Pour lui parler. Ils ne s'échangèrent que quelques mots, pas grand-chose.

« Je connais tes sentiments pour Jim. » Il dit, sans fioriture.

Il leva la main pour calmer son jeune homologue qui allait partir dans ce discours qu'il connaissait trop bien et qu'il avait trop répété de son temps sur les vulcains et leur absence d'émotions. 

« Je sais ! » Le jeune Spock l'écouta attentivement. « Je sais que l'on n’est pas tout à fait identique, mais nos ressemblances sont suffisantes pour justifier mes propos. Ce que Jim signifie pour toi est suffisant pour justifier ce qui suit. J'en suis conscient aujourd'hui, si la chance m'en était donnée, si je pouvais revivre ma vie, je le trouverais plus tôt, pour l'aimer plus longtemps. »

Spock semble surpris, mais le plus vieux ne le laisse pas parler.

« Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ne perds pas le temps qui t'ait donné. Car il se perd vite et tu n'as qu'une seule chance. »

Il part sans dire un mot. Il n'y en a pas besoin de plus. Il se sent plus léger, il vient de se donner une nouvelle chance. Ce n'est pas lui qui en profitera directement, mais elle compte quand même.

End.


End file.
